beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Ring - Triple Tiger
Triple Tiger is an Attack Ring released as part of the Engine Gear System. It debuted with the release of Driger G. Description * Weight: 6.2 grams Triple Tiger takes the form of three tiger heads trailed by long sloped sections that reach down to the bottom of the Weight Disk, terminating at fairly tall vertical contact points. These slopes face clockwise, starting just below the top of the Weight Disk with a much steeper angle, which reaches up to slightly above normal Attack Ring level. This is followed by a short but completely vertical descent and then by another, shallower slope. This means Triple Tiger actually has comparatively short Upper Attack slopes, and though their angle still allows them to exhibit very effective Upper Attack, the Attack Ring is perhaps more notable for its Smash Attack. This is due to the excellent angle of its contact points, which focus the full force of the Beyblade's motion behind every hit; serving to lower the Recoil it would otherwise suffer as a result of its large contact points. In addition to this, along with Driger V2's Upper Claw, it is one of two competitive Smash Attack ARs which hit at a height below Attack Ring-level, allowing the use of taller Bases such as Customize Grip Base without any issues in terms of making contact with opponents. Again along with its predecessor, it is one of two Attack Rings that is considered Top Tier for both Upper Attack and Smash Attack and is highly effective at combining both. It does this to the point that while Upper Dragoon and Triangle Wing are both better at pure Upper Attack, and Attack Ring Setups such as Dragon Breaker with War Bear's SAR are better at pure Smash Attack, Triple Tiger holds its ground in each type of Attack customization by incorporating elements of the other, providing incredible versatility. The one area where Triple Tiger is not particularly versatile is the spin direction. Unlike Upper Dragoon and Triangle Wing, but like most Smash Attack ARs, Triple Tiger is only effective in a single spin direction. Its left spin contact points, namely the flat edge at the top of the sloped section and a small Force Smash slope beneath it, create large amounts of Recoil and little else. While this does hamper its overall versatility, it is a necessity to allow its Smash Attack contact points to be adequately exposed. Despite this small concern, Triple Tiger is undeniably one of the best and most versatile Attack ARs of the generation, its excellent design allowing it to perform extremely well in both Smash and Upper Attack, and creating a true hybrid Attack Ring that provides excellent performance in any right spin Attack setup. In addition to this, it is generally available for significantly cheaper prices than other Top Tier Attack ARs, aside from the arguably less useful Eight Spiker. 'Use in Upper Attack Customization' * AR: Triple Tiger (Driger G) * WD: Ten Heavy * SG: Neo Right SG * SG Core: Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger) * BB: Storm Grip Base (Dragoon S) While its slopes are not as long as those of Upper Dragoon or Triangle Wing and nor do they reach quite as low, Triple Tiger still exhibits effective Upper Attack, as well as adding some Smash Attack which can be useful to finish off destabilized opponents, making it just as effective as either of those ARs in a standard Upper Attack custom such as this. The rest of the customization is standard for Upper Attack, Ten Heavy and the Heavy Metal Core are used to maximize the ability to maintain a high RPM, and the extremely low height of Storm Grip Base allows Triple Tiger to reach under opponents and execute effective Upper Attacks, making the customization very deadly." Products *'Driger G' **'Driger G' - Hasbro Customize Engine Gear Version (Black) – comes at CEW with Right Customize Engine Gear and Metal Semi-FlW. **'Driger G' - Tournament Prize Versions (Gold, Silver and Bronze) Gallery File:QneHOtM.jpg File:A better Triple Tiger photo.jpg File:9iVHHQe.jpg DSC04584.JPG 6815240334 a9eb073c3c c.jpg References Category:Attack Rings